Just One of Those Things
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: A trip to the moon on gossamer rings, a bell that now and then rings, just one of those things.


_It was just one of those nights_

_One of those fabulous flights_

_A trip to the moon on gossamer wings_

_Just one those things_

—**Brazilian Girls Remix "One of Those Things"**

---

There's a drink in her hand and a skip in her step, until she sees him, and the drink is downed without thought, and her step is there to avoid him.

Because Katara hates Zuko.

Because Zuko hates her.

Because tonight is the place to be, and her friend has a date, and her brother has three, and she's all alone, picking up guys because it's _fun_.

She doesn't tell him that. Even when he notices her, when he grabs her arm, when he's grinning because _dammit he's a sadistic bastard,_ and when he's already got her dancing, she knows all her attention will be focused on him.

Katara dances a lot. She likes it. She loves it. And she notices he can dance too, with the heavy beat all around them, and she's a little bit tipsy, and he says something about avoiding his sister, and she says something about avoiding her brother, and their insults build a wall around them from the rest of the crowd, and it's just the two of them. Dancing.

That's all they ever did anyway. Back and forth like this. Know the right steps and it's gold, but go left instead of right and you're a heap of limbs on the ground, trying not to be embarrassed.

Somewhere along the line their insults are laced with something sweeter, and his body against her is what she's absolutely aware of. His bronze eyes burn through hers, and she doesn't like that grin he has, like he thinks he's _dominating_ her. Because that's not how it's supposed to work, sweetheart. You can goad all you want, but I'll get you back, and I haven't lost yet.

So now she's on him, stringing him along, because that's the power of being a girl, isn't it? They can fight all they want, but those breasts hold power, and if you keep them staring at your mouth long enough, they'll want to kiss it.

And there's nothing wrong with him kissing her, she decides. _(They're sweating now. The beat is speeding up, and they haven't stopped yet, and who's ever heard of a slow song when a bump and grind is the same thing. His smell is all around her, and she can see his eyes shine as her hips keep up, and somehow, their smiles are the same.­­)_ There's nothing wrong with being pressed this close because it _works_, doesn't it? Like a charm. Their insults are now breathless promises of what they'll do if there's a private moment, and what would you like me to do, and suddenly they're torturing each other with the right kind of touch and the wrong kind of whisper, and sometime between here and there, they end up alone.

Katara doesn't care if her brother finds her missing, and Zuko doesn't care if his sister doesn't have a ride home. There was a kiss somewhere before the car door opened, and a kiss before it closed, and then there's a bed, and they can't find time to breathe. She's holding tight to him, wishing that shirt wasn't in the way of what she was sure was underneath, and she isn't disappointed when it's torn off. Fingers leave sparks against skin, tongue finds new places to enjoy, and she's lost in this amazing feeling of him against her, nothing to hide from. He's inside her, moaning, and she isn't keeping quiet either. They're still covered in their own sweat and maybe each other's, and their lips never part until she's sure he's taken all her oxygen, and she finds air so sweet, and the covers are in the way now, tangling around her so she can't move.

Then they can't find the energy to move anyway, too exhausted and exhilarated to even get up. He's curled around her, and she doesn't even ask what happens next, because isn't it obvious?

She has to go, though. She pulls her clothes back on, allows him to kiss her once more before she has to get back and find her brother. The night is wearing thin, and she finds exhaustion almost comforting. Zuko is suddenly not by her side, and she doesn't mind, because why would she be around him at all.

After all, it is a well known fact that Katara hates Zuko, and Zuko hates her.

When Sokka asks where she's been, she just yawns and grins.

"Just one of those things."

**Notes:**

JazzTechnoOTP.

Just so you know.


End file.
